militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Army Black Knights football
The Army Black Knights football program represents the United States Military Academy. They are one of the few NCAA Division I Football Bowl Subdivision independent schools (not in a conference). Army was recognized as the national champions in 1944, 1945 and 1946. General of the Army Douglas MacArthur wrote, "Upon the fields of friendly strife are sown the seeds that upon other fields, on other days, will bear the fruits of victory." President of the United States and General of the Army Dwight D. Eisenhower and General of the Army Omar Bradley were on the 1912 Army football team. Three players from Army have won the Heisman Trophy: Doc Blanchard (1945), Glenn Davis (1946), and Pete Dawkins (1958). History Army football began in 1890, when Navy challenged the cadets to a game of the relatively new sport. Navy defeated Army at West Point that year, but Army avenged the loss in Annapolis the following year.Ambrose (1966), pp. 305–306. The academies still clash every December in what is traditionally the last regular-season Division I college-football game. The 2012 football season marked Army's eleventh consecutive loss to Navy. From 1944 to 1950, the Cadets had 57 wins, 3 losses and 4 ties. During this time span, Army won three national championships.When Pride Still Mattered, David Maraniss, p.135, Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, New York, NY, 1999, ISBN 978-0-684-84418-3 Army's football team reached its pinnacle of success under coach Earl Blaik when Army won three consecutive national championships in 1944, 1945 and 1946, and produced three Heisman trophy winners: Doc Blanchard (1945), Glenn Davis (1946) and Pete Dawkins (1958). Past NFL coaches Vince Lombardi and Bill Parcells were Army assistant coaches early in their careers. The football team plays its home games at Michie Stadium, where the playing field is named after Earl Blaik. Cadets' attendance is mandatory at football games and the Corps stands for the duration of the game. At all home games, one of the four regiments marches onto the field in formation before the team takes the field and leads the crowd in traditional Army cheers.Palka (2008), p. 197. Between the 1998 and 2004 seasons, Army's football program was a member of Conference USA, but has since reverted to its former independent status. West Point competes with Navy and Air Force for the Commander-in-Chief's Trophy. Rivalries Army-Navy Game The annual contest between the Black Knights of Army and the Midshipmen of the Naval Academy at Annapolis (Navy) is among the most storied rivalries in all of college sports. Others In much of the early 20th century, Army and Notre Dame were considered football powerhouses, and met 21 times between 1925 and 1946.Notre Dame-Army Rivalry Renews in 2010 As First Football Game at Yankee Stadium, University of Notre Dame, retrieved August 26, 2010. Many media members considered the 1946 contest to be the "Game of the Century".Boston College Even with Irish in Yardage, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, November 13, 1946. Army and Notre Dame met for the 50th time on November 20, 2010. Army and Air Force also maintain a rivalry, and the two in addition to Navy, compete for the Commander-in-Chief's Trophy. Rutgers This rivalry stems from Army and Rutgers being two of the only three programs (a third is Navy) to come out of the original, informal "Ivy League" that are still members of the top tier of NCAA college football (currently Division I-FBS). ("See" Before There Was An Ivy League "and" Ivy League#History of the athletic league.) Army is Rutgers' second oldest active rivalry. Rutgers has won the last seven in a row and 11 of the last 13. The all-time series favors Rutgers, which is winning 19 wins to 18. In 2012, Rutgers won this game 28–7. Logos and uniforms ]] National Championships Bowl Games College Football Hall of Famers *Bob Anderson *Doc Blanchard *Paul Bunker *Chris Cagle *Bill Carpenter *Charlie Daly *Glenn Davis *Pete Dawkins *Arnold Galiffa *Ed Garbisch *John Green *Don Holleder *Harvey Jablonsky *Doug Kenna *John McEwan *Frank Merritt *Robin Olds *Elmer Oliphant *Barney Poole *Bud Sprague *Joe Steffy *Alex Weyand *Harry Wilson Seasons 2013 Army football media guide. Retrieved 2013-Oct-15. Coaches Award winners *'Heisman Trophy' :Doc Blanchard – 1945 :Glenn Davis – 1946 :Pete Dawkins – 1958 *'AFCA Coach of the Year' :Earl Blaik – 1946 :Tom Cahill – 1966 *'Eddie Robinson Coach of the Year' :Tom Cahill – 1966 *'Bobby Dodd Coach of the Year Award' :Bob Sutton – 1996 *'Maxwell Award' :Glenn Davis – 1944 :Doc Blanchard – 1945 :Pete Dawkins – 1958 *'Outland Trophy' :Joe Steffy – 1947 *'William V. Campbell Trophy' :Andrew Rodriguez – 2011 *'James E. Sullivan Award' :Andrew Rodriguez – 2011 References Bibliography * External links * Army Black Knights football Category:Sports clubs established in 1890